Life is Strange
Life is Strange is an episodic adventure game released in 2015. It is regularly played by ThatGuyWithTheJacket. Warning: Spoilers for Life is Strange episodes 1-5 follow. Read at your own risk. This page is currently under construction. Keep in mind that the admins are working hard on making this page the greatest it can be and respect its content. Thank you. Plot Synopsis Max Caulfield, a student at Blackwell Academy, has just returned to the small town of Arcadia Bay from Seattle. After a fairly normal day at school, she discovers she possesses the ability to rewind time, and immediately uses this power to save her friend Chloe Price. The two soon discover something sinister lurking in the town and decide to take matters into their own hands before the entire town is annihilated. Episode 1 Humble Beginnings Episode 1 begins with Max awakening from a dream about a tornado ripping through Arcadia Bay during photography class. After absently taking a selfie with her analog camera, the professor, Mark Jefferson, takes notice and begins tackling the subject of self-portraits. Due to Max's lack of knowledge on the subject, fellow classmate Victoria answers Mr. Jefferson, much to his delight. The bell rang immediately after, prompting Jefferson to remind all students of their project (which Max had not yet turned in) and began speaking with Victoria. Max talked with Kate Marsh, a fellow classmate who was shamed due to a viral video that was leaked online. After speaking with Mr. Jefferson about her project, she proceeds to the bathroom to wind down. Tragedy Unfortunately, after snagging a shot of a butterfly perched on a metal bucket, two more people entered the bathroom after her. They were Nathan Prescott and Chloe Price, who were in the midst of an argument at the time. Soon enough Nathan pulled a gun on Chloe and shot her, causing Max to suddenly revert back to photography class. Newfound Power She went through taking a selfie again, getting an identical response from Jefferson. Max then answers with "Daguerreotypes", the correct answer previously said by Victoria. Jefferson applauds her for her answer and class concludes in a way identical to the first run through. Max approached Mr. Jefferson, who then chastised her on her late project and said "Life is what happens while you're making other plans", a quote from John Lennon. In an attempt to impress Mr. Jefferson, Max rewinds time and tells him the quote. He is astonished she would know of the quote and allows her to leave. Everyday Hero Max rushes to the bathroom, reenacting the events leading to the shooting to a T. Sure enough, Chloe and Nathan soon enter. In a panic, Max sets off the fire alarm, giving Chloe enough time to escape and Nathan enough time to hide the weapon before leaving. Cassandra Truth Max meets up with the Principal Wells and informs him of the incident. Unfortunately, he does not believe her, but promises to look into it. Max leaves the building, happy that someone was willing to listen. Payback When Max makes it to the dormitories, Victoria and her goons are sitting by the doorway, blocking her way inside. After taunting her, Max hatches a plan. As the janitor Samuel begins to paint the wall of the dormitory, Max tampers with the paint bucket and sets off the sprinkler systems, forcing Victoria and her friends away. As they stand by in anger, Samuel's paint drops on Victoria, covering her cashmere sweater in white paint. She angrily demands that her friends get her some towels, which they set off to do. She sits upon the doorstep in the meantime. Max consoles her and she lets her through. A Surprise Meeting As Max makes her way to the parking lot, she notices an angry David Madsen (head of security at Blackwell) yelling without restraint at a depressed Kate Marsh. Max intervenes and forces Madsen to leave. Kate thanks Max and walks off. A Sudden Altercation After goofing off in the girls' dormitory for a while and getting Warren's flash drive back to him, Max headed for the parking lot, meeting up with Juliet and consoling her about Zachary. Max begins trying to tell Warren of her power, but is suddenly interrupted as Nathan makes his way to the two. He begins to threaten Max, but she refuses to back down. Out of the blue, Warren senses she's in danger and attacks Nathan, throwing him to the ground. Unfortunately, Nathan easily overpowers him and begins beating him up. Suddenly, a pickup truck nearly runs into the three, stopping just centimeters away from Max's head. She gets up and looks at the driver--Chloe. She jumped inside, just barely avoiding Nathan who once again is apprehended by Warren as the two make their getaway. A Brief Moment of Reprieve After an awkward conversation about their friendship in the truck, Max and Chloe make it back to the latter's house. Max retains fond memories of the house as Chloe leads her inside. After retrieving a CD and some tools to fix Max's camera (after looking through David's files), the two begin dancing to Chloe's punk rock CD. David hears them downstairs and comes up to investigate. Max unfortunately does not find a hiding spot in time and is discovered by Madsen. Upon his discovery of one of Chloe's blunts, Max takes the heat and claims it was hers. Madsen does not forget this and leaves. Chloe and Max then opt to go to the Lighthouse. Visions Upon reaching the top of the hill with Chloe, the two sit down together and talk. Out of nowhere, Max gets another vision. It is once again of the tornado destroying the bay. Max informs Chloe of this and the two begin bickering over it. As the two speak, an unseasonal snowfall begins descending upon the town. Chloe then demands that Max explain everything to her.